


Kuinka parantaa (tai pahentaa) huispaustaitoja

by cosmicforces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Locker Room, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicforces/pseuds/cosmicforces
Summary: Draco kohtaa Harryn pukuhuoneessa huispausharjoitusten jälkeen.





	Kuinka parantaa (tai pahentaa) huispaustaitoja

**Author's Note:**

> Uusi aluevaltaukseni. Olen niin oman mukavuusalueeni ulkopuolella tämän kanssa! En pahemmin lue pornoa suomeksi enkä varsinkaan kirjoita sitä... ja tässä sitä nyt ollaan. Enkä edes valehtele kun sanon, että jouduin sanakirjan avulla kääntämään sanoja englannista suomeksi, kun en meinannut osata suomenkielistä sanastoa yhtään. Pitemmittä puheitta, nauttikaa.

Luihuisten huispausharjoitukset olivat menneet huonosti. Niin huonosti kuin vain oli mahdollista. Mikään ei ollut mennyt niin kuin oli sovittu, sää oli kehno, kukaan ei tuntunut olevan mukana – fyysisesti ehkä mutta ei todellakaan henkisesti. Puolen tunnin session jälkeen he olivat yhteisymmärryksessä päättäneet lopettaa ja koettaa seuraavana päivänä uudestaan. Toivoen, että silloin joukkueen jäsenet pysyisivät kaikki luudillaan ja osaisivat erottaa ryhmyn kaadosta.   
  
Muut luihuiset olivat jo lähteneet ajat sitten, he olivat pikaisesti vaihtaneet vaatteensa ja palanneet takaisin oleskeluhuoneeseen läksyjensä pariin. Draco oli ainoa, joka oli vielä pukuhuoneessa. Hän ei pitänyt mitään kiirettä astuessaan suihkuun ja nauttien siitä, miten lämmin vesi virtasi hänen kehoaan pitkin. Se sai hänen jumiutuneet lihaksensa rentoutumaan ja hän pystyi paremmin ajattelemaan veden kohinan keskellä. Hän ei toivonut tulevalta huispauskaudelta mitään muuta niin paljon kuin rohkelikkojen peittoamista. Luihuisten oli pakko voittaa tänä vuonna. Tosin jos heidän tuleva kautensa tulisi menemään yhtä hyvin kuin tämänpäiväiset harjoitukset, heillä ei olisi mitään mahdollisuuksia, jopa Hagrid voittaisi heidät mennen tullen.  
  
Pienen ikuisuuden jälkeen Draco sammutti vesihanan ja ojentautui nappaamaan pyyhkeensä suihkun vieressä sijainneesta naulakosta. Hän kuivasi itsensä, jonka jälkeen hän kiersi pyyhkeen huolimattomasti lantionsa ympärille.  
  
Kun Draco astui suihkusta takaisin pukuhuoneen puolelle, hän pysähtyi äkisti oviaukkoon huomatessaan, ettei hän ollutkaan enää siellä yksin. Kukapa muu kuin Harry Potter seisoi parin kaapin päässä Dracon omasta ja veti juuri parhaillaan paitaansa pois päältä. Draco ei halunnut mennä omalle kaapilleen laittamaan vaatteitaan päälle, kun Potter kekkuloi siinä puolialastomana vieressä.   
  
Sen sijaan hän jäi seisomaan oviaukkoon ja vain tarkkaili tilannetta vierestä. Potter seisoi selin häneen päin, eikä ollut ilmeisesti huomannut, että Draco oli saapunut paikalle. Draco tutki katseellaan Potterin selkää, joka oli yllättävän lihaksikas, vaikka rohkelikko olikin varsin hintelä tapaus.   
  
Dracon katse liukui selkää pitkin käsiin, jotka viikkasivat parhaillaan paitaa nätisti kaappiin. Voimakkaat kädet, hän mietti. Voimakkaat, mutta kuitenkin pottermaisen hintelät. Draco ehti nähdä vilauksen Potterin koululaukusta, joka oli syvällä kaapin sisällä, ennen kuin Potter nojautui lähemmäs kaappia, ilmeisesti penkomaan jotain laukustaan, niin että hänen päänsä katosi kaapin sisään.   
  
Asento, jossa Potter parhaillaan oli, sai hymyn kaareutumaan Dracon kasvoille. Siinä hän katseli, kuinka tuon tummatukkaisen pojan selkä kaartui täydellisesti ja kuinka hänen takapuolensa oli siinä näytillä Dracon edessä, eikä Draco voinut tehdä muuta kuin tuijottaa. Se, mitä hän nyt pystyikään housujen läpi erottamaan, miellytti häntä kovasti. Kuinka hänen olisikaan tehnyt mieli kävellä toisen luo ja tarrata kätensä noihin housujen peittämiin pakaroihin.   
  
”Taidat pitää näkemästäsi?” Potter kysyi pää edelleen kaapissa. Se sai Dracon vavahtamaan, hän ei ollut tajunnut toisen kiinnittäneen häneen mitään huomiota.   
  
”Olisin tullut laittamaan päälle, mutta sinä olet siinä tiellä”, Draco vastasi ja risti kätensä koettaen näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi juuri jäänyt kiinni Harry Potterin perän tuijottamisesta. Hän tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan ja tiesi niiden juuri vaihtaneen väriä hieman punaisempaan sävyyn.  
  
”En ole tielläsi, kaappisi on tuossa vieressä, mahdut kyllä oikein hyvin”, Potter vastasi huvittuneesti ja kääntyi kohti Dracoa. Luihuinen ei vastannut mitään, vaan antoi silmiensä karata toisen rintakehälle. Potter teki sen tahallaan, sillä kuinka kukaan pystyi käymään asiallista keskustelua, jos katse liimautui väkisin tuohon alastomaan ylävartaloon? Erittäin täydelliseen ylävartaloon vieläpä, Draco lisäsi mielessään.   
  
Hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat sellaisiin paikkoihin, jonne niiden oli kielletty harhailemasta missään tilanteessa. Ainoastaan silloin ne olivat sallittuja, kun Draco oli yksin suihkutiloissa tai valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa. Tai ehkä joskus öisin makuusalissa, jos Draco oli täysin varma, että muut hänen huonetovereistaan olivat sikeässä unessa. Mutta silloin kun hän oli paikassa, jossa oli muita henkilöitä, hänen ei tosiaankaan ollut sallittua ajatella mitään sellaista, mitä hän juuri sillä hetkellä ajatteli. Varsinkin kun niiden kiellettyjen ajatusten päähenkilö seisoi siinä hänen edessään.  
  
”Taisin saada sinut sanattomaksi”, Potter virnisti. ”Sulje nyt kuitenkin suusi, ettei kuolasi valu kaikkialle.”  
  
Draco mulkaisi Potteria niin ilkeästi kuin pystyi, muttei keksinyt mitään ovelaa, millä olisi voinut näpäyttää takaisin. Sen sijaan hän vain vastasi mahdollisimman välinpitämättömästi: ”Taidat nauttia tilanteesta.”  
  
Potter naurahti, ja se nauru sai Dracon vaihtamaan painoaan jalalta toiselle. Tuntui kuin toisen ääni olisi saanut sähkön virtaamaan Dracon sisässä, pieniä kipinöitä kulki pitkin käsiä ja jalkoja.   
  
”Taidat itse nauttia tästä vähän turhankin paljon. Ellei silmäni valehtele, niin sinä kirjaimellisesti todellakin  _nautit_  tästä.” Potterin katse laskeutui Dracon kasvoilta alemmas, ja Draco seurasi sitä perässä. Draco tunsi häpeän tummentavan hänen jo valmiiksi punaisia poskiaan, kun hän tajusi miten huonosti hänen pyyhkeensä peitti sen, kuinka kiihottunut hän todellisuudessa olikaan Potterin vartalosta.   
  
Potter katseli selvää kohoumaa pyyhkeessä ja hymyili jokseenkin irstaasti.   
  
Draco odotti jotain ilkeää kommenttia toiselta, mutta hänen yllätyksekseen Potter pysyi vaiti. Sen sijaan hän lähti hymyillen liikkumaan Dracoa kohti. Draco oli jähmettynyt paikoilleen eikä osannut muuta kuin laskea kätensä haarojensa peitoksi ajatellen, että jos Potter ei näkisi sitä, ehkä hän ei myöskään enää muistaisi mitä oli juuri aiemmin saanut todistaa.  
  
Potterin yhä lähestyessä Draco astui askeleen taaemmas ja nojasi ovenkarmiin. Hän ei pääsisi pakoon ja vaikka pääsisikin, Potter ei ikinä antaisi hänen unohtaa sitä mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Mutta sitä Draco ei osannut odottaa, että päästyään tarpeeksi lähelle Dracoa, Potter seisahtui aivan hänen eteensä vain senttien päähän ja lähti sitten laskeutumaan alaspäin.  
  
”No niin, näytähän kuinka kovasti nautitkaan vartaloni tuijottamisesta”, Potter sanoi ja työnsi Dracon kädet pois tieltään. ”Onko sinulla useinkin tapana tirkistellä toisia?”   
  
Draco ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän ei tiennyt mitä ajatella. Hän ei olisi ikinä voinut kuvitellakaan päätyvänsä tilanteeseen, jossa hän seisoi puolialasti Potterin edessä katsomassa, kuinka toisen kädet hakeutuivat hänen lanteilleen ja vetivät häneltä pyyhettä päältään. Vaikka niin monet kerrat aikaisemmin hän oli kiusannut itseään ajatuksella, että ehkä jonain päivänä jossain Tylypahkan hämärässä kolkassa he olisivat Potterin kanssa kaksin, koskettaisivat toisiaan aivan uusin tavoin ja tyydyttäisivät palavat himonsa toistensa avulla, ei hän ikimaailmassa olisi voinut kuvitella sen toteutuvan.   
  
Mutta siinä hän nyt seisoi hievahtamatta, alasti ja niin paljaana kuin vain voi olla, ja Harry Potter hänen edessään polvillaan rietas hymy huulillaan. Veri sykki kovaa vauhtia alas Dracon nivusiin.   
  
”Olen aina halunnut nähdä, mitä vaatteidesi alla piilottelet ja täytyy sanoa, etten ole lainkaan pettynyt näkemääni”, Potter henkäisi ja kohotti kätensä sivelemään Dracon reisiä. Draco vavahti, mutta pysyi hiljaa. Hän ei uskaltanut sanoa mitään, ettei vain pilaisi tunnelmaa. Viimeinen asia mitä hän halusi oli että Potter olisi päättänytkin lopettaa koko touhun.  
  
Potterin peukalot silittivät reisien sisäpintaa, ja Draco painautui pukuhuoneen viileää seinää vasten. Hän tunsi toisen hengityksen ihollaan, niin lähellä Potter häntä oli. Dracon mielessä kävi ajatus pakenemisesta, mutta se haihtui yhtä nopeasti kuin oli tullutkin.  
  
Sitten Potterin toinen käsi siirtyi ylemmäs ja hän otti varovaisen otteen Dracon elimestä, joka oli ehtinyt paisua jo hyviin mittoihin, sivellen sen ihoa kevyesti kuin höyhen. Draco otti paremman asennon seinää vasten, ettei kaatuisi. Hän ei voinut uskoa tätä. Hän ei voinut uskoa sitä mitä edessään näki – ja  _tunsi_. Ei hän turhaan ollut haaveillut tästä hetkestä jo ties kuinka pitkän ajan. Mutta nimenomaan vain haaveillut, ei hän koskaan voinut kuvitella sen käyvän joskus toteen. Hän oli luovuttanut Potterin suhteen jo heidän ensi tapaamisensa jälkeen, kun Potter oli tehnyt hyvin selväksi ettei halunnut olla tekemisissä Dracon kanssa, edes pelkkinä kavereina.  
  
Vaan kyllä se mieli näköjään muuttuu, Draco tuumi tyytyväisenä katsellessaan Potteria, joka oli polvillaan hänen edessään ja joka tunnusteli Dracoa kuin ei olisi koskaan ennen koskettanut toista miestä. Ehkä hän ei ollutkaan, ehkä Draco oli valitun pojan ensimmäinen. Ajatus kutitti häntä mahanpohjasta.  
  
Potter tuntui pikkuhiljaa saavan kiinni ideasta, mitä toisen elimelle tuli tehdä. Hänen kosketuksensa alkoi olla paljon varmempi, liike sulavampi. Hän otti paremman otteen ja alkoi liikuttaa kättään hitaasti edestakaisin. Draco sykki Potterin kädessä, kaikki veri tuntui valuvan päästä kohti etelää. Häntä huimasi, eikä hän ollut varma johtuiko se veren puutteesta päässä vaiko siitä, että hän oli lopettanut hengittämisen kaikessa jännittyneisyydessään. Vai molemmista. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja puhalsi hitaasti ilmaa ulos aavistuksen tärisevänä henkäyksenä.   
  
”Potter –” Draco aloitti, mutta ei tiennyt mitä olisi sanonut. Tilanne tuntui edelleen täysin käsittämättömältä.   
  
”Mmh”, Potter vastasi ja jatkoi kädellään samaa liikettä, mutta puristi nyt otettaan hieman tiukemmin. Draco keskittyi hengittämiseen.   
  
Draco mietti, miten he olivat tässä tilanteessa. Mikään tässä ei tuntunut järkevältä – tosin erittäin hyvältä tilanne kyllä tuntui jos Dracolta kysyttiin. Oliko Potter hävinnyt jonkun typerän vedon Weasleyn kanssa ja joutui nyt toteuttamaan jotain Weasleyn hänelle asettamaa rangaistusta? Pitikö hän Dracoa täysin pilkkanaan? Oliko joku jossain nurkan takana vahtimassa, että Potter tekisi niin kuin oli luvannut, hankkimassa kiristysmateriaalia, jolla tehdä myöhemmin Dracon elämästä helvettiä?   
  
Draco oli juuri aikeissa ottaa kiinni Potterin hartioista ja työntää hänet sivuun, kun Potter päätti yllättää hänet nojautumalla eteenpäin ja työntämällä kielensä ulos suustaan. Mitä –?  
  
Potter kosketti kielensä kärjellä kevyesti Dracon herkkää ihoa, ja kylmät väreet kulkivat läpi koko Dracon kehon. Potter nuolaisi Dracoa pitkin pituutta, aivan tyvestä hitaasti kohti elimen päätä. Draco ei ollut koskaan edes likaisimmissa haaveissaan voinut kuvitella mitään mikä olisi tuottanut hänelle yhtä paljon mielihyvää kuin se mitä hän juuri nyt näki edessään. Näky Potterista kutittelemassa häntä kielellään sumensi viimeisetkin järkevät ajatukset hänen päästään. Enää hän ei jaksanut miettiä oliko tilanne oikein vai ei, hän oli täysin sen vietävissä. Kun Potter jatkoi taas hyväilyä toisella kädellään siirtäen samalla suutaan alemmas ja imaisten leikkisästi kiveksiä, oli Dracon ainoa huoli enää se, ettei hän tulisi liian aikaisin.   
  
Vaikka Potter oli aluksi vaikuttanut hieman epävarmalta, kuin ei olisi oikein tiennyt mitä hänen kuului tehdä, nyt hän tuntui Dracosta kuin ammattilaiselta. Jos tämä oli Potterin ensimmäinen kerta, hän oli ilmeisesti luonnonlahjakkuus. Tässäkin asiassa, niin kuin monessa muussakin, täydellinen Potter, itse  _valittu_. Valittu, joka parhaillaan imi Dracon kiveksiä ja tyydytti häntä toisella kädellään samalla kun toinen käsi –  
  
Draco henkäisi äänekkäästi saaden Potterin virnistämään hänen haarojaan vasten. Draco tuijotti lumoutuneena alas lattialle, jossa Potter oli yhä polvillaan, mutta jossain vaiheessa hän oli ilmeisesti avannut housujaan – Draco ei ollut huomanut lainkaan missä vaiheessa – ja hän oli vetänyt oman elimensä esiin ja hieroi sitä parhaillaan huolettomasti, keskittyen kuitenkin pääasiassa Dracoon.  
  
Potter näytti nauttivan itsekin tilanteesta, Draco tajusi, ainakin päätellen Potterin kovaksi paisuneesta elimestä, joka oli niin täydellinen kuin Draco vain pystyi toiselle kuvittelemaan. Draco olisi kovasti halunnut koskettaa sitä, tunnustella sen sileää ihoa, tuntea sen liikkuvan kädessään, hivellä sen kosteaa päätä. Mutta hän ei uskaltanut vaihtaa asentoa, hän tyytyi vain katselemaan vierestä, kuinka Potter tyydytti heitä kumpaakin yhtä aikaa.  
  
Kunnes hänen oli pakko kohdistaa katseensa taas Potterin kasvoihin, sillä Potter oli päättänyt siirtää suunsa taas Dracon elimelle ja kutitteli kielellään sen kostunutta päätä. Draco tiedosti hengittävänsä varsin kovaäänisesti ja häpesi hieman huokaistessaan ääneen, kun Potter painoi huulensa hänen elintä vasten ja otti sen suuhunsa. Draco piteli kämmeniään tukevasti viileää seinää vasten, hänen kosteat hiuksensa olivat liimautuneet otsaan. Jalat tärisivät.   
  
Potter liikutti hitaasti suutaan aivan elimen kärjessä, pyöritellen kieltään tunnustelevasti. Draco tunsi paineen kasvavan ja koetti ajatella jotain epämiellyttävää, jotta saisi nauttia vielä mahdollisimman pitkään; hän ei saanut laueta vielä.  
  
Draco halusi ajatella Potterin olevan erityisen taitava, mutta hän tiesi, että olisi nauttinut seksistä vaikka toinen olisi ollut siinä aivan susi. Hänelle riitti jo se, että kyseessä oli  _Potter_. Pelkkä tieto siitä, että juuri tämä tietty rohkelikko oli se, joka otti häneltä suihin, sai Dracon näkemään tähtiä. Ja näytti Potter itsekin viihtyvän.   
  
Vaikka Draco olisi halunnut tämän hetken kestävän ikuisuuden, hän tiesi ettei tulisi kestämään enää pitkään. Potter oli aikansa pyöritellyt kieltään vain elimen päässä, mutta otti nyt kokeeksi pari kertaa sen syvemmälle suuhunsa, kuin testatakseen, kuinka syvälle hän sai Dracoa nieltyä. Draco tunsi olevansa räjähdyspisteessä. Hän oli jossain vaiheessa ottanut kiinni Potterin hartioista ja puristi niitä nyt voimalla pitääkseen itsensä pystyssä. Hänen jalkansa tuntuivat spagetilta ja ne pettäisivät varmasti minä hetkenä hyvänsä. Paine hänen haaroissaan vain kasvoi, pää tuntui tyhjältä ja kevyeltä. Hän sulki silmänsä ja kuunteli omaa rahisevaa hengitystään ja sitä märkää ääntä, mikä kuului Potterin suun tehdessä taikoja, joita Tylypahkassa ei opetettu. Draco liikutti lantiotaan samassa tahdissa, työntyen Potterin suuhun uudelleen ja uudelleen.   
  
Kun Potter huokaisi nautinnollisesti Draco syvällä hänen suussaan, oli se viimeinen piste Dracon sietokyvylle. Hän ei enää pystynyt pidättelemään itseään, koko keho tuntui olevan tulessa. Mielessään – tai ääneen, Draco ei ollut varma – hän vain toisti mantraa  _voi luoja, voi luoja, voi luoja_. Vasta juuri ennen laukeamistaan Dracolle tuli mieleen, että olisiko Potteria pitänyt ensin varoittaa, jos toinen ei olisi valmis nielemään vaan olisi halunnut vetää suunsa syrjään ajoissa.  
  
”Potter, minä –” Draco aloitti, mutta ei ehtinyt sanoa asiaansa loppuun. Sen sijaan lause loppui hyvin epäsiveelliseen huokaisuun, kun orgasmi – paras jonka hän oli koskaan saanut – vyöryi Dracon yli peittäen hänet euforiseen tunteeseen, joka oli syvempi kuin mitä hän oli koskaan aikaisemmin tuntenut. Hän laukesi kovaa ja paineella, jalat täristen, silmät kiinni.   
  
Mikään, ei yksinkertaisesti  _mikään_  voinut tuntua yhtä hyvältä.   
  
Dracon jalat pettivät ja hän vajosi lattialle.   
  
Jonkin ajan päästä Draco sai vedettyä itsensä takaisin tähän maailmaan. Hän sai hengityksensä viimein tasaantumaan ja ajatuksen taas kulkemaan. Hän avasi hitaasti silmänsä ja näki edessään Potterin, yhä polvillaan, silmät kiinni nojaten toisella kädellään lattiaan, toinen liikkui hurjaa vauhtia ylös ja alas kun Potter tyydytti itseään. Potterin huokaukset kuulostivat Dracon korviin taivaallisilta. Hän seurasi lumoutuneena Potterin käden liikettä uskaltamatta häiritä toista. Draco tunsi elimensä liikahtavan huomatessaan märän spermavanan Potterin leualla.  _Merlin_.  
  
Draco katsoi vierestä kuinka Potter nousi huippuunsa ja ähkäisten laukesi kädelleen, mahalleen, reisilleen. Hän tuijotti paikoillaan lumoutuneena kun Potter hengähti ja viimein kasasi itsensä, avasi silmänsä ja nousi hitaasti lattialta.   
  
Draco heräsi lumouksesta vasta kun Potter sanoi: ”Kannattaa pukea ja lähteä ennen kuin muut rohkelikot tulevat. Meillä alkaa huispausharjoitukset aivan kohta.” Sen jälkeen hän asteli suihkutiloihin ja jätti Dracon yksin pukuhuoneeseen.  
  
Draco tuijotti hetken aikaa eteensä ja koetti sisäistää kuulemaansa. Huispaus. Ai niin, hänellä oli juuri aiemmin ollut harjoitukset ja hänen oli tarkoitus niiden jälkeen jatkaa taikajuomien esseetä, joka oli tarkoitus saada tämän illan aikana valmiiksi, jotta hän voisi palauttaa sen huomenna professori Kalkarokselle. Tuntui kuin kaikki tuo olisi tapahtunut joskus kauan sitten jossain toisessa ulottuvuudessa. Oliko hän nukahtanut huispausharjoitusten jälkeen, ehkä lyönyt päänsä suihkussa?  
  
Väsyneesti Draco otti tukea seinästä ja nousi hitain liikkein ylös poimien samalla kostean pyyhkeensä, jonka Potter oli tiputtanut lattialle. Kuin transsissa hän käveli kaapilleen ja pukeutui kaapuunsa, keräsi kaikki tavaransa ja lähti kulkemaan kohti ulko-ovea. Hän kuuli taustalla veden kohinan Potterin peseytyessä suihkussa.   
  
Olisiko hänen pitänyt sanoa jotain ennen kuin hän häipyisi? Mitä hänen tulisi ajatella tästä kaikesta? Oliko tämä tässä, vai olisiko mahdollista uusintaan joskus lähitulevaisuudessa? Jos tämä tulisi auttamaan häntä huomisissa huispausharjoituksissa, saisi Potter ottaa tavaksi käydä vierailemassa pukuhuoneessa jatkossa aina ennen harjoituksia ja etenkin ennen kisoja. Ellei tämä sitten ollut Potterin tapa vain turmella Dracon huispaustaitoja entisestään...   
  
Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kun veden kohina lakkasi. Rohkea kun oli, Draco näki ainoan mahdollisen tavan selviytyä tilanteesta juoksemalla äkkiä ulos pukuhuoneesta. Mikä oli onneksi hyvä ratkaisu, sillä päästyään ulos hän kuuli lyhyen matkan päästä puhetta, epäilemättä muut rohkelikot joista Potter oli aiemmin maininnut. Draco hiipi nopeasti nurkan taakse ettei kukaan näkisi häntä.   
  
Mitä ikinä olikaan tapahtunut, Draco toivoi, ettei se jäisi ainoaksi kerraksi. Hän odotti sekä innolla että kauhuissaan seuraavan päivän taikajuomien tunteja, jotka olivat yhdistetysti rohkelikkojen kanssa. Hänen tulisi kerätä rohkeuttaan, sillä jos Potter ei aikoisi tehdä seuraavaa siirtoa, oli hänen tehtävä se itse. Hän ei voisi elää sen tiedon kanssa, että oli kerran saanut kokea jotain sanoinkuvaamatonta, mutta ei saisi kokea sitä enää uudelleen. Hän oli Draco Malfoy, joka sai aina kaiken haluamansa, ja juuri sillä hetkellä hän halusi Harry Potteria.


End file.
